


Emotions of Christmas

by hadesgirl015



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Drabbles, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgirl015/pseuds/hadesgirl015
Summary: Ezra's different feelings about Christmas throughout the years.





	

Ezra loved Christmas.  
Christmas meant: family, being kind to others, hope, cheer, a large dinner, and presents, both from his parents and from the mysterious Santa Claus.  
Christmas was always happy, until it wasn't.

Ezra was confused by Christmas.  
If Christmas was supposed to mean family, where was his? If Christmas meant being kind to others, why did so many just pass by a freezing, starving 7 year old without so much as a second glance.  
Why did the large old sock he left by his box remain unfilled Christmas morning when he had asked Santa for food and warm clothes?  
Why did he go hungry Christmas Day if there was supposed to be a big dinner?  
Christmas was confusing, until it wasn't.

Ezra hated Christmas.  
People were supposed to be kind on Christmas. If anything, his presence as a street-rat annoyed them.  
People would happily give credits to people dressed as the nonexistent Santa for charity, but completely ignore him when he asked for some.  
When he asked people for leftovers from their Christmas dinner, they slammed the door in his face.  
When he asked a store owner if he would donate the old blanket that was on clearance for 90% off, they called the storm troopers on him.  
Christmas was full of anger, until it wasn't.

Ezra was indifferent about Christmas.  
It was just another day.  
Another day in the cold.  
Another day starving.  
Another day alone.  
He just stayed in his tower all day, knowing he wasn't wanted in the town.  
Christmas was meaningless, until it wasn't. 

Ezra had forgotten about Christmas.  
Christmas had forgotten about him too.  
Anyone would if they didn't celebrate it for 7 straight years.  
It was just another day.  
The only difference was the decorations in the town.  
Christmas was forgotten, until it wasn't.

Ezra remember Christmas.  
He woke up that morning in his cabin in the Ghost expecting an ordinary day.  
He found the common room decorated in garland, tinsel, and holly.  
A small fake tree in the corner with several brightly wrapped boxes underneath it.  
Ezra turned to his Master, "What's this?" he questioned.  
"Christmas," Kanan answered simply.  
Kanan saw his Padawan's slightly confusion.  
"You probably haven't celebrated it in a while." Kanan explained with a sympathetic smile. "We always do. Hera springs for some better food, we take the day off, spend the day together, and exchange gifts."  
Ezra looked at the gifts before turning back to Kanan.  
"I didn't get anyone anything." Ezra said.  
"That's perfectly fine." Kanan reassured. "Christmas is mostly about spending time together as a family."  
Christmas was remembrance, and it always was.


End file.
